walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
The Walking Dead: Survival Instinct
:For other video games, see Video Game. The Walking Dead: Survival Instinct is a first person shooter video game based on AMC's The Walking Dead, under development by Terminal Reality. It is set for release on March 19, 2013 in North America, March 20, 2013 in Australia, and March 27th in New Zealand, and March 22, 2013 in Europe. The game will act as a prequel to the TV Series revolving around Daryl and his brother, Merle Dixon, on a haunting, unforgiving quest to make their way to the supposed safety of Atlanta. Players will control Daryl as they attempt to avoid detection from zombies that hunt using sight, sound, and smell and will choose between fighting them or using stealth to avoid detection. According to Activision, “No place is truly safe for Daryl as he makes his way through the Georgia countryside in this new, post-apocalyptic world.” Supplies will be scarce and players will need to carefully manage food, ammunition and supplies as they make their way through the game. Daryl will encounter a slew of other characters along the way that can help or hurt him. Whether or not these characters accompany Daryl is completely up to the player and represents just some of the major decisions that will constantly be made while fighting to survive.Activision Reveals Walking Dead First Person Shooter, IGN, June 7, 2012. The game will be released on the following platforms: *Xbox 360 *PlayStation 3 *Wii U *PC Plot The Walking Dead Video Game will show the story of how Daryl and Merle Dixon arrived in Atlanta. They will have to manage their supplies carefully, and also deal with any other survivors they encounter on their way. Cast *Michael Rooker as Merle Dixon *Norman Reedus as Daryl Dixon *Unknown as Jimmy Blake Gameplay The game is played from a first-person perspective to limit the players view of the environment and the walkers to create a sense of fear. The game utilizes a system in which the walkers can smell, hear and see the player this is too make the game seem more like the Walking Dead TV series. The walkers are also created in the game using a random generator so there will rarely be two of the exact same walker model at anyone time. The walkers, health and supplies are randomly spawned, so each playthrough will be different. There will also be a multiple choice campaign so in one playthrough you may go to one city but in another you may take the country side route. The survivors in the game can be send out on missions to collect supplies but they may be killed meaning you lose supplies. To make the game more like the show the walkers can only be killed via headshots or serious trauma to the head. The zombies will also kill you with one bite. The player is also discouraged from fighting multiple walkers at once and is instead recommended to avoid them at all costs. The system of more than one walker being dangerous comes from an episode of the show where Rick is almost overpowered by three walkers. Development The game was in development since late 2011 or early 2012, it went gold on March 4th 2013. It was developed by Terminal Reality (Blood Rayne, Ghostbusters) and published by Activision. The game was first announced July 6th 2012. The first gameplay was shown on December 24th 2012. The first gameplay had a bad reception mainly due to the lacking quality of the visuals. The games released on March 19th (US), March 20th (Aus) March 22nd (Eu) and March 27th (NZ). Trailers File:The Walking Dead Survival Instinct Launch Date Trailer|Launch Date Trailer File:Walking Dead The Game Teaser Trailer|Teaser Trailer File:The Walking Dead Survival Instinct Gameplay Trailer 1|Gameplay Trailer 1 Achievements/Trophies The following is a list of all obtainable Achievements and trophies in the game. Gallery Walking-Dead-FPS-01.jpg Walking-Dead-FPS-02.jpg Survival-Instinct-02.jpg merlefromgame.jpg large (4).jpg Darylsurvivalinstinct.png WalkingDeadSurvivalInstinct_herd_bonusLG.jpg SI Zombie Courtyard.png SI Merle Jumping.png SI Male Survivor.png SI Daryl and Merle.png SI Schoolbus.png SurvivalInstinctC.png walkingdeadsurvivalinstinct3.jpg Dont Open.png walking-dead-survival-instinct-ear-necklaces.jpg Norman Reedus Survival Instinct.png|An screenshot Norman Reedus put up on his official Twitter (he got the game early) Walker Execution Pack.jpg twdsi2.png|Picture found on the survival instinct website twdsi3.png twdsimap.png|The Map for survival instinct SIUnnamedGuy.png SIUnnamedGirl.png SIBlockingDoor.png SIBus.png SIUnnamedGuy2.png External Links *Official Site of the Survival Instinct Game *The Walking Dead Game - Official Trailer of the Survival Instinct Game Trivia *While The Walking Dead Video Game is considered canon to the comic series, The Walking Dead: Survival Instinct is considered canon to the TV series.'The Walking Dead Game' Announced: First-Person-Shooter Set in Zombie-Ridden Georgia On Its Way, Tech & Trend. Eric Brown, (July 8th, 2012.) *If you pre-order The Walking Dead: Survival Instinct at GameStop, you will receive exclusive DLC called "Herd Mode Challenge" as well as a "Walker Ear keychain".Dunning, Jason. Pre-order The Walking Dead: Survival Instinct at GameStop, Get Exclusive ‘Herd Mode’ DLC and a Walker Ear Keychain PlayStationLifeStyle (January 14, 2013) You will also gain access to the following exclusive weapons in game: **Survival Knife **Saw-toothed Machete **Kukri Knife **Reinforced Hatchet **Advanced Machete *The game was originally set for release on March 26th, 2013, but was changed to March 19th, 2013 for unknown reasons.Dunning, Jason. The Walking Dead: Survival Instinct Release Date Changed, You Can Now Kill Zombies Earlier PlayStationLifeStyle (January 30, 2013) References